Auction Block
by KCLutz4475
Summary: Mafia story. Bella and Bree are twins, Charlie sells them to the auction. Jasper/Emmett are their and buy the girls wanting them to eventually become their wives. Getting the girls to conform won't be easy. Jasper/Bella Emmett/Bree rated M for a reason
1. Auction Block Preface

**Auction Block**

**Preface**

**Bree's pov**

"Isabella, Aubree get your asses down here, right now!" I heard our father yell from downstairs. "Coming" I say as sweetly as I could, but being loud enough so he could hear us. I turn to Bella, "I love you, B." "I love you too, Bree." She says back to me. "Go robot, Isabella Marie." And with that Bella shuts off emotionally. She can still function, it's just more like she is going on autopilot, so she has no emotions with what she does. I take her hand and we walk out our bedroom door and go down the steps.

I can already tell something is wrong just by the way our father is standing. He is a very serious man who is normally tense, but never has us come downstairs if his business associates are here. Of course we can still hear most things that go on since they talk in his office and our bedroom just so happens to be directly above said office. I squeeze Bella's hand a little tighter, because we are downstairs with father's associates and he is showing fear in his eyes. He never shows fear, he feeds off other peoples fear, mine in particular.

"Isabella, why don't you go and get everyone some drinks from the kitchen?" Our father asks her. Shit we are in so much trouble, he NEVER asks us to do anything, everything is always a demand. I watch Bella turn around and go into the kitchen, shit shit shit. "Aubree," he starts as I turn back around. "Yes father?" I ask cause I'm not really sure what the hell I need to do to get us back in his good graces. But of course I turn around and the 'good daddy' act is gone.

"Were you given permission to speak, girl?" He spits out to me. I just look down, knowing that's the best option. "See she never fucking listens. How much do you want for them?" He ask one of the men, as I pale completely. Fucking, shit on a damn stick. Our own father is fucking selling us? "You're selling us? Seriously, your own flesh and blood?" I yell at him.

"Your mother was a whore, you little bitches aren't mine and I'm tired of spending my damn money on you both." He yells right back at me. Well fuck me running, I guess all this time, my punishments haven't been incest after all.

"We just turned sixteen, we'll move out. No need to go through the trouble with these men, we'll be gone in an hour tops." I try to bargain with him. Of course it doesn't work.

"No you will both be gone within ten minutes, as soon as we settle on a price for you." He tells me. "But," is all I get out before he backhands me. "Listen here you little bitch and listen real fucking good! Either you shut your damn mouth and I sell you both OR you say one more fucking word and I sell just you and keep your virgin sister for my own pleasure! Now what will it be?" He calmly says to me. I just put my head down, knowing that he will make good on that promise and I can try to keep B safe if she is with me. "That's what I thought. Now go upstairs and pack a suitcase for you and Isabella."

With that I turn around and head upstairs. I pack some dresses since they take up little room and toss in a few pairs of pants as well for each of us. I don't even bother with make-up, not that B and I really ever use the stuff anyways. A few tops for us both and then all the bras and panties I can fit. I figure we can re-wear clothes, but undergarments need to be changed. I grab both of our purses and shove whatever meds Bella will need into mine. I attempt with our phones, but they take up too much room, so I just put Bella's in her purse.

I head downstairs in time to hear the final price that they settled on for us. And do you know what a pair of identical, sixteen year old twins goes for, mind you one is a virgin and one is not… Evidently my twin and I are worth three-hundred thousand dollars, I assume Bella is worth more since she is a virgin which means I need to keep an extremely close eye on her, so she's safe.

I get to the bottom of the steps and this handsome guy takes my suitcase from me. And when I say handsome, I mean it. He has emerald green eyes with bronze colored hair that is styled like he just woke up. I side step him and go to the kitchen cabinet for the rest of Bella's meds. When I go back into the living room, I see the bronze haired guy walking Bella outside. I panic and start to run over to her, but a tall, burly guy steps in front of me. "And where do you think you are going missy?" Said asshole asks me.

"With Isabella?" I meant to state it, but it came out more of a question, just fucking great. The bronzed haired man came back in, but without B. I tried scanning for her outside, but I couldn't see her. Green eyed hottie seems to have noticed my panic, because he starts to chuckle at me. "Aubree, I put Isabella in the van, she's fine. Wow Charlie, you weren't kidding when you said she is Aubree's weakness." Green eyes says to our supposed father.

"Did you think that I would lie to you about that Edward?" Charlie said to green eyes.

"Now little girl, when Charlie said get a suitcase, did he mention bringing purses as well?" I looked around trying to gage the looks on the other men's faces, but I couldn't. "Hmm… I asked you a question little girl." Edward said to me.

"But we need them." I whispered back.

"Trust me where you are going, you won't be needing purses."

"But she has to have it!" I all but yell at him. His face turns murderous and it's pointed straight at me, fuck, shi,t shit, shit.

"And why does she need a damn purse, little girl? It's just material!" He says as he stalks over to me, as I keep backing up.

"It's not the purse itself, but more or less what's in it."

"And what is so important that is in the damn purse, little girl?"

"Her medicine." I whisper to him.


	2. Leaving Home

**Auction Block**

**Ch.1**

**A/N:** I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of the people who took the time to review or add my story to their alert / favorites listing. It means so much to me!

Also thanks to my amazing beta, Xo BellaItalia oX, for this helping me with this story.

Edward's POV

"And what do you mean by medicine?" I ask the little girl. She gets that little shit-eating grin on her face, "And before you smart off, I meant what type of medicine? Why does she need it? Not what the fuck is medicine!" And said little girl's grin fell.

"Um… well… she has problems w…" I hold my hand up for her to stop and thankfully she actually listened without me having to go off on her this time. What the hell? I just paid three hundred fucking grand for these twins and one is not a virgin and the virgin has mental issues that she needs damn meds for? You have got to be kidding me! This shit could not getting any fucking worse!

"Felix, take Aubree out to the van. Charlie and I are going to have a little talk."

With that, Felix tried to push at Aubree to get her to move, but she was stalk still. "Don't fucking touch me, you piece of shit!" She yells at him and he smirks and picks her ass up. I can already tell he's gonna give her bruises.

"Felix, put the little girl down." I turn my attention to said girl. "Now little girl, you can either walk your ass out of here and go and sit next to your sister OR you can get your ass tied up, gagged, dragged out to the van and sit in the very back by yourself. Now, what will it be?" She better walk the fuck outta here, because I don't need any more damage marks on her, they'll be hard enough to sell as it is. No one wants a fucking crazy person.

She starts walking toward the door with her head held high, little shit. With that, I turn toward Charlie and he instantly pales.

"Fucker, you shouldn't have hid the meds from me or that you're trying to sell me a used piece of pussy and a mental child. Now, how exactly do you think I should fix this new problem that has surfaced?" I wait and if it is possible, Charlie just became paler than before.

"Well first of all, Isabella is not mental. She supposedly has a breathing problem, but I've never seen it. She throws a fit sometimes and acts like a toddler, holding her breath and shit. And I didn't hide the fact that Aubree was well used. I stated that upfront." He said all too proudly.

"Okay, but explain as to why you only used one and not the other? You can't honestly tell me that Isabella is not a problem, otherwise why are you selling her? Why are you selling either? Actually, Aubree's solution would always work too." I was curious.

Charlie eyed me skeptically. "Well, like I told that little bitch, her mother was a whore and they're not mine." He said, as if that was an answer.

So I raised my eyebrow in question. "I've paid enough for them. I think it's time I get my money back and then some. They never used to cost so much money, but with Aubree making a big ass deal about Isabella's supposed 'medicine needs', they are costing too much money. Plus, Aubree is losing her appeal." Charlie said like it was normal talk. "Okay well, you never did answer why you never touched Isabella. What were her punishments?"

Charlie smirked to himself. "Well, I made her watch Aubree's punishments." And with that the fucker turned around and walked away. The bastard thinks he is getting off that easy, not a chance. I turned to another one of my men.

"Demetri, one and one. Oh, and you can pick which ones. But I want people to be able to see it too." With that I walked outside.

Walking out to the van, I get in and I intended to sit next to the girls. But it seems Aubree wanted to move them to the back row. Fine with me, I guess. Not as easy for them to escape, that's for sure. I'm curious as to what Aubree's punishments were; probably the normal lashings with a whip.

"Aubree, what were your punishments?" I barely finished the word punishment, before she went white as a ghost and her eyes became the size of saucers. She quickly looked at her twin, then back at the front door and then back to me and shook her head no.

"What do you mean no? I wasn't giving you an option here, little girl!" What the hell? This girl would listen one moment and not the next? No fucking wonder Charlie wanted to get rid of her.

"I-I'm not saying a-another word."

What the hell? I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. God these bitches better sell right away, cause I'm not sure I can take much more of _Miss Sunshine_, note my sarcasm, here. I'm tired of sitting here and waiting so I pull my cell out and send Demetri a text.

(**bold is Demetri,**_ italic is Edward)_

_I'm not waiting. I'm taking Felix, Alec and Diego with me. James and Laurent can wait for you._

**This is Vicki, Dem said we're gonna be a little while. We're having a lot of fun. LOL**

_Don't get too carried away, your lover boy is just outside! _

Gosh it's hilarious the shit that we come up with. Being in the mafia, you know that most likely your cell is tapped. And with what Demetri is taking off, there is sure to be at least muffled screaming which makes talking on a cell not a smart idea. Thank god for texting, cause our codes always end up being about sex some way or another; which is really surprising that they have yet to figure out what we sell stupid fucking police.

The ride to the Seattle airport was simple, not a fucking peep out of either Isabella or Aubree. Now going into the airport is going to be a tad bit difficult, the girls can screw this up so easily, but hopefully with the proper motivation things will go smoothly; if not we always have plan B.

"Aubree, Isabella." I wait until I have their attention. "Now you will both behave and not cause any problems. Otherwise you will receive the same punishments that Charlie gave you, but it will be worse." They both paled and of course Aubree recovers quickly, but not enough for me to not notice and she also seems to have to open her mouth, again. "How could it be any worse than what he already does?" Aubree asked me. "Nothing could be worse than that." I'm not sure the last part was meant for me to hear, but I did. "Aubree, it'll be worse, because all of us here will give you the punishment." I say pointing to Felix, Alec, Diego and myself. Both of the girls gulp and Isabella grabs Aubree's hand. This shocked me, as I have yet to see her really do anything besides what she is told; it must have shocked Aubree as well, as she looked at her hand and then up at Isabella's face which is still facing forward like it has the whole damn ride.

Getting through the airport was simple, neither girl would talk which I thought was going to be a problem when a fucking cop tried to hit on Isabella, at least I think it was Isabella. Both girls just resorted to moving their hands around and acted like they were deaf. Felix leans over and whispers, "Fucking hell Edward, I can't tell the twins apart, can you?" I raise my eyebrow at him and smirk. "What the hell are you blind? They are polar opposites, how can you not tell them apart?" I ask cause it seems super simple to me. "Well do you know who was wearing which dress?" I turn to look at the girls and realize that I don't know who was wearing what, but without their attitude or lack their of in Isabella's case, I can't see a damn difference in them. "Shit, I can't tell you who is who without them talking." With that our flight was called to board first class fliers. I stand up and walk over to the twins, "Girls let's get boarded."

**A/N:** Review please, I love to read them. I'll send the sneak peak out as soon as I send out the next chapter to be beta'd


	3. Boarding

**Ch.2 Boarding**

**A/N:** I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of the people who took the time to review or add my story to their alert / favorites listing. It means so much to me!

Also thanks to my amazing beta, Xo BellaItalia oX, for this helping me with this story.

Here's some info to some reviews in case anyone else was wondering the same things!

Katandjasper - Great chapter, when will Emmett and Jasper show up in the story? Can't wait for more, please hurry and update.

I like to build a story up… So don't hate me, but they won't be in for a couple of chapters.

LuvinTwilight143 – I love this story but Edward is a jerk.

Yes Edward is an ass, but this is the mafia and they are not exactly known for being nice. While we see Isabella and Aubree as people, he sees them as his job and his job deals with property. Edward will not always be an ass, I promise.

Soulsistersinaslan – Great chapter. I guess Jasper will be a buyer? Who is the other buyer, or does Edward keep Bree? Please post more soon.

Well Jasper and I are still currently arguing on how this story goes. One of us feels that Jasper should just be given Isabella while the other feels that Jasper should actually have to buy her. No, Edward doesn't keep Aubree as you will soon see he has a wife. Jasper's right hand man is the other buyer.

Edward

Whatever the little bitch doesn't want to tell me what the hell her punishment was, it doesn't matter. Not like she means shit to me and hopefully soon they both will be out of my hair. At least the one is not a mental case, granted she will still be hard to sell our upscale clientele with her supposed breathing problems, but that's a lot easier to spin then a basket case is.

_Yeah, we found love on the auction block,_

_An' I hauled her heart away_

I pulled my phone out chuckling, Alice thinks this is so funny, for the way we met. "Masen here." I state simply. "Did you get the jewelry?" Yes we have our code in the mafia, hell our phones could be tapped, can't exactly say did you pick up the girls. So good quality girls which is almost all of them is jewelry and if there is no shot for them being sold to our upper class clientele then they are named shoes. I swear Marcus's wife came up with some of this shit. "Yes I got the jewelry, but it is slightly damaged. When I get back, I'll bring it to you and you can check it over, if it's too damaged I can always take it back for you and get the shoes instead." I state casually. "No no that's okay, I'm sure she'll love the jewelry either way, but bring it up immediately to my office so I can check it out before I wrap it for her tonight. Again thank you Masen, for going and getting the jewelry for me."With that Marcus hung up.

We only get shipments of girls in when there is some reason to explain the pick up of the jewelry which normally means that our shipments happen only about two or three times a month, occasionally we get a single product in here or there, but not very often. The shipment is normally between fifteen to thirty girls, but this time it's just these twins, because we were actually buying them and not just getting them. It's very rare that we go out and buy girls to resell them, I can only think of one time that I have been told when that has happened and that was Marcus's wife.

"Isabella, which of the four seats would you like to sit in?" I ask her and she looks at them then looks at Aubree then points to the window seat and looks up at me. What the fuck she looks to Aubree first, well that shit will have to change. I nod my head giving her approval on where she wants to sit. I move forward to let Felix sit with Isabella and Aubree goes ahead sits her ass down, what the hell. Breaking these two apart is not going to be easy at all that is completely clear now. "Aubree darling come sit with me sweetie. I know that you've missed your sister dearly, but let her sit with her husband." I say lovingly to her as a stewardess walked down the other isle. When I checked that she was gone and no one else was in here yet, I turned back to Aubree. "You will get your ass up and come and sit next to me and you will act like you are my loving wife." I whisper to her, of course she just glares at me and doesn't move. I sit down across the isle from Aubree, I lean over and whisper in her ear this time. "How about I have Felix here…" I say pointing to him, giving her time to size him up. "Give Isabella the same punishments that you received from Charlie?" I didn't even finish the word punishment before she was up and in the seat next to me. Clearly she loved her twin enough to protect her from that punishment, Felix is quite intimating looking.

Felix put his carry-on bag under his seat and handed the other bag to Isabella. She looked at him confused and he chuckled. "There are some things in here you might like for the trip." She leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at Aubree; fuck and this is why these two need to be split up. This shit has got to stop, they'd never be sold with all the damn problems that they are going to cause. I turn to look at Aubree and she nods her head yes, turning back to Isabella, she thanks Felix and takes the bag.

Alright now to figure out a way to get these damn girls to not rely on each other, hmm…. "Aubree, how dependent is Isabella on you?" I ask her as I turn back to look at her. I can see the wheels turning in her eyes; she's trying to figure out what my plan is so she knows how to answer. "And save the bullshit. Oh give me your left hand too." I tell her and she gives me her hand, but is obviously confused by the look on her face. When I put the ring on her finger, I can see that it has clicked into place on why I wanted that particular hand. I raise her left hand to my mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Now be a good little wife and lay your head on my shoulder." I say while getting comfortable in my seat. I try to be patient, I really do, but the little bitch is just not cooperating. "Aubree, do I need to remind you of what Isabella's punishment will be if you don't start cooperating? Unless you want her to have that punishment, I'd get your shit together real quick like!" I turn my head and whisper into her ear. She takes her hand and pushes my face forward and lays her head against my shoulder. "Good girl, Aubree." I pet her head as I tell her. I can just see the eye roll she is giving. Well depending on who buys her, she may just become a pet, upscale or actual.

"Edward. Um… Can you tell me something?" She asks me. "We're not going to just kill you." I whisper to her. "No shit, I figured that out when you paid for us. Duh!" "Okay what would you like to know my wife?" She sighs and I chuckle, thinking of what it was like when I started this with Alice, only now she really is my wife. "What's going to happen?" Is all she says; in that moment she is being both a sixteen year old who is scared for not just her life, but her sister's as well which is what makes her seem so much older as well. "Do you really want to know?" I ask her; this can either break her or let her see light and know that she is going to have to firm up Isabella quickly if she wants her to make it and if it breaks her; well that's what a lovely shot is for to knock her ass out for the rest of the four hour flight. "Yes, I need to know."

"Okay well I'll just give you a brief explanation on how the Auction Block works. We get our product and evaluate where it will be sold. We have upscale clientele and then your average middle class as well. Normally we attempt to sell our product for about a year to our upscale before it is sent to the middle class Auction Block." I turn to Felix and notice that Isabella is laying her head against his shoulder as well and he is holding her left hand showing off the ring as well. I think I have given Aubree enough to think about for this trip, no sense in pissing her off more than she already is, I'd really hate to have to give her that damn shot, she'd be out for hours.


	4. The Flight

**Ch.3 The Flight**

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed previously, it was greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoyed your sneak peak.

Some of you have asked about the "cover story" and whether Alice was okay with this or not? The answers are… the cover is that they're married couples, which only is for show so isn't not like they are actually doing anything besides hand holding and acting. Alice also doesn't really have a say in what goes on with the mafia, this is business and that's all that there is to it.

**Mysterious Man 1 POV**

Mysterious Man 1 - "What do you mean I have to wait?" I yell. "I want that particular girl for my fiancée, and I am damn well going to get her!" I yell again over the speaker phone as I pace back and forth across my office with my hands flexing in and out of fist.

Mysterious Man 2 - "Well, you see, Sir... um..."

M.M. 1 - "Well, um, you see, Sir. No! I don't fucking see, so spit it the fuck out already!" _Seriously, why do people say shit like that when you know damn well I can't see over a fucking telephone?_

M.M. 2 - "She's gone, Sir..."

M.M. 1 – "What? How can she be gone? Where the hell is she?" _Now what the hell am I going to do? She was everything I wanted in a wife and mother of my unborn children._

M.M. 2 – "I… I… I…"

M.M. 1 – "You what?" I try and ask as nicely as possible—nice for me anyways. _People's stupidity is seriously getting on my last fucking nerve. I don't have time for this bullshit. I've got a damn business to run, and I don't have time to mollycoddle these idiots. _

M.M. 2 – "I don't know, Sir. She was here. I talked to her yesterday, and now she is gone."

M.M. 1 – "What do you mean that you talked to her yesterday? Who said you could speak to my fiancée?" I start talking louder the more irritated I got. _Are you kidding me? Who just goes up and starts to talk to their bosses soon to be wife? I mean, fiancée._

M.M. 2 – "Um, no one, Sir. I just thought…"

M.M. 1 – "I don't pay you to think. I pay you to do what I want, which was really simple. All I asked you to do was to watch her, and now my fiancée is gone," I yell at the damn speakerphone. _If I have to go through this shit again, I'm going to kill someone, and this dumbass right here is first on my list. _

M.M. 2 – "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

M.M. 1 - "You will find her, and you will do it fast. Do you understand?" _Why the hell did she have to go MIA right now? How hard is it to find a girl who stays at home more than she goes anywhere else? _

M.M. 2 - "Yes, Sir. I understand."

M.M. 1 - "Good, because you have 72 hours to find her and report back to me, or I'll have a meeting with your wife. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" With that, I pick up the phone and slam it back on to the receiver. _That stupid idiot better fucking find her. She is perfect. I'm even willing to pay money for her and not just take her. If this idiot fucks it up any more than he already has, he will pay and starting with his wife. _

Felix

This is just fucking wonderful. How the hell are we supposed to sell these two? It's obvious that the one can't function without the other; Isabella will die without the help of Aubree. One can only hope they make it in our upper class auction, because they sure as shit won't do well in the average class. Most of the average class auctions consist of people somehow or another in our business, and they tend to be the more aggressive idiots. Personally, I think that some of them should be in a gang and not in our business; they give our business a bad name.

Then again, I can't really see our Don letting them go into the lower class auction. Fuck, Edward agreed to pay three-hundred thousand dollars while we've never paid over fifty thousand dollars for product, and that was for a group of fifteen girls, granted none of them were virgins. Isabella could sell pretty easily; she's quiet, does exactly what you ask of her and right away. Not to mention, being a virgin on top of it, she should sell at her first auction for a high price. It's just that she always looks to her twin for every little thing, and I can see that it is getting on Edward's last nerve. I can only imagine how well the evaluation meeting is going to go over. If Marcus notices that Isabella looks to Aubree for the go ahead, punishment is a guarantee for one, if not both of them. Aubree, on the other hand, might be a problem; she is extremely protective of Isabella, which is a good thing in the regular world, but not in this life. In this type of life, it will surely get her a beating, if not killed.

"Edward? Um… can you tell me something?" Aubree asks Edward.

I turn to look at Isabella. "Are you not going to look through the bag, Isabella?" I ask her quietly since she is just holding the bag and staring at it.

"You didn't tell me to or say that I could, Sir," she replies back to me in a robotic-type voice. I noticed earlier she has no emotion whatsoever, and she does everything that you tell her, but still looks to Aubree for approval. She hasn't made one decision since we've picked them up without being told that she can make that specific decision.

"Isabella, look in the bag," I sternly tell her, and she does so immediately but only after she leans forward to look at Aubree. I turn my head and notice that Aubree has leaned her head on Edward's shoulder. Crap, better get the rings out. "Isabella, can you grab the little golden bag out of there, too, please?" I ask as lovingly as I can of her, and she hands it to me quickly.

I tip the bag over and shake the ring out. I pick up her left hand and slide the ring on her finger, and she gasps. I notice that her eyes are getting glassy, and she's biting her bottom lip. I put her left hand in mine and hold it to where her hand is on top, showing off the ring for everyone to see.

Bree

That fucking piece of shit! The nerve of him, threatening to punish Bella that way! Just because I wouldn't get out of that seat so that other creep could sit next to her! I swear, when I find a way out of here and B is safe, I'll come back here and show him some punishment of my own. He better hope that no one touches my Bella.

"Rest now, my dear," Edward says to me as he starts to rub his fingers lazily over my arm, and hell, if it doesn't actually feel good and make me want to fall asleep.

"Just for a minute," I mumble to him.

****Flashback/daydream****

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked her as she looks frantically around her room.

"Huh? What'd you say, Bree?" she asked me without stopping whatever it was that she was doing.

"Mommy, I asked what you are doing? Why have you been running around?"

"What do you mean 'running around'?" she snapped, her voice rising with every word.

I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I… I… j-just meant that you have been running around the house all day, looking for things. Mommy, I can help you find something if you need me to? Me and B can help you find your stuff," I said. I loved helping my mommy.

"No, no, that's okay, Bree. How about you just go and play with Isabella in your play room?" With that, she walked out of Daddy's office.

****End of flashback/daydream****

I wake up instantly, taking deep breaths in and out, in and out.

I grab the hand that is holding mine and realize that it is all wrong. I sit up straight and look over to see a gorgeous bronze-haired man sitting next to me, and all of the day's happenings come back to me full-force. Frantic, I start to lean forward to my left, looking for Bella. I notice that she isn't on that side, so I turn to the right and see her staring out the window.

I grab a hold of Edward's fingers and take them off of my hand, which seems to wake him from his daze. He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow in question. When I don't say anything, he grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine again.

"I need to use the restroom," I grumble. _Fuck, do I ever get a minute just to breathe and gain control over myself? _

"Would you like me to walk you there, darling?" Edward asks me, but I can tell that I really don't have a choice in the matter. To anyone walking by, it would sound as though he is a loving, caring husband who is helping his wife, almost romantically. But if they really knew that he had just bought my sister and I for three-hundred thousand dollars, it tends to send the romantic vibe out the proverbial window.

Isabella

**A/N: This is from the beginning, since so many of you wanted it.

"Isabella, Aubree, get your asses down here right now!" I hear our father yell from downstairs.

"Coming," Bree answers as nice as she can while yelling it downstairs. Bree, then, turns to me. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too, Bree," I say to her.

"Go robot, Isabella Marie." _Well, great. Isn't this just lovely? NOT! I don't think Bree understands this whole "shut off" thing. I know Mother tried to teach her, but clearly the_ _lessons didn't sink in. When Bree tells me to go robot, it just shuts off my emotions and makes me do as I'm told, but I still can remember everything, and I seriously wish that I could forget some of the crap that I have seen and heard. I wish she would do what mother used to do and have me shut down, or at least hibernate. You see, on hibernate, I, at least, have the option to pay attention to what I am doing, or I can go off into my own little world that is what most people think I am in all the time anyways. _

_Well, just great! Me and my stupid thinking, and I didn't pay any attention to know if Bree was talking to me or not. Also, on hibernate, if Bree would speak it in flippin' Italian, like she is supposed to, I don't actually have to think about anything. My brain is somehow able to multitask, and I don't even have to pay any attention. I could think all day long and completely zone out, but my brain goes on autopilot. _

"Isabella, why don't you go and get everyone some drinks from the kitchen?" our father asks me.

I smile to Father and the people standing next to him and turn to go into the kitchen. I know from previous experiences that I am not to say anything in response as I was not given permission to talk. I start making homemade lemonade It's simple and almost everyone likes it. I set the pitcher on the carrying tray along with the glasses. I cut up a separate lemon and stick a slice in each glass, placing the knife in the sink and then rinse and towel-dry my hands. Checking over the lemonade to make sure that I have everything, I bring the tray back into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. When the red-haired lady starts to move toward the coffee table, I walk backward to the wall, as it is rude to turn my back to company.

Once I'm at the wall, I slide to the left until I am next to the bookcase that Father has in here. I notice that the whole time I am moving around, everyone has their eyes trained on me, and this is so not good. When they leave, I am sure that Bree will be punished for my mess up again. I'm not supposed to attract attention, hence why I am standing next to the wall and bookcase.

I keep my eyes trained on the wood floor, not wanting to see what they are doing.

"Isabella," my father calls my name, and I know I need to do the right thing, as to not upset him. I look up to where my father is, but I look at his shoulder, as I was not given permission to look him in the eyes. "I need you to go with this gentleman and do as he says, okay?" I nod my head once in agreement, not that I really have a choice in the first place, but it will help Bree with her punishment if I listen.

I walk over to the man that Father pointed toward and just stand next to him, waiting for him to tell me what to do next. The bronze-haired man places one of his hands on my lower back and gives me a slight push forward toward the front door.

When we walk outside, I notice a lot of vehicles and several people standing around them. None of them look overly scary, but they don't scream safety either. With his right hand still on my back, his left hand points to which vehicle I am to get into.

_Well, this is not good. What am I going to do without Bree? I'm glad that at least on robot, I can't really feel emotion, as I don't show any emotion either. _

I sit in the seat, exactly where the man placed me. _I wish he would have put my seatbelt on me or given me the go ahead to do it myself, but since I don't know these people, I mustn't do anything out of line, for they could call Father, and he would punish Bree worse for my mistakes. That is really the worse part of everything, knowing that your father doesn't actually do harm to you and most would think that it's great that I don't receive the actual punishment, but I would take that any day for Bree. I'm not even sure if Bree knows that she receives my punishments as well; Father doesn't tell her why she is being punished, just that she is to be in the punishment room at a certain time. Of course, I am not so lucky. I am told exactly what I did wrong and how Bree will receive my punishment. _

I even tried to be Bree once, but that sure didn't go over as I planned it would in my head. I was never told what Bree got for her punishments after a certain age. We were always whipped, and then all of a sudden, Bree wasn't getting whipped anymore, but she was taken into a special room and gone for sometimes over a few hours. I tried to ask her about what happened, but she refused to tell me, saying that Father said if she told, then I would receive the punishment worse. So I continued to take the whippings, and she was getting whatever it was that she got. Then, a little less than two years ago, Father stopped giving me discipline all together. I thought that I had finally mastered everything and was being good, until I noticed that I would do something wrong and Father would take Bree away right then.

I tried to ask Father why I wasn't getting disciplined, and he just said that I didn't need it anymore. I knew, though, that I was still making mistakes, so one day, I decided that I would take her punishment for her. I mean, come on, he messes up our names all the time! How could he tell us apart? So when father came and told me, thinking that I was Bree, to be in the room at seven or Isabella would join, I went. I didn't tell him that Bree was upstairs asleep, and I didn't tell Bree to go; I went in her place. Hell, he had already had her for an hour that morning, so it was only fair that I take this punishment for her. I am her sister, after all, and I love her so much.

I wish that I never would have done it, though; I wish that I could remain ignorant about Bree's punishments and thinking that she was just getting whipped in private. Ignorance really is bliss and anyone who says otherwise is just plain stupid. I walked into the punishment room, and Father was standing next to a chair. I think he knew almost immediately that I wasn't Bree, because he smirked at me and asked me to raise the left side of my shirt, just four inches. I was completely confused, because I know for a fact that Father never hits hard enough to break the skin, not wanting us to have any permanent marks. I raised my shirt the four inches, and he just laughed at me.

"Isabella, did you really think that you were going to fool me?" he asked, and I had no clue what to do or say, so I just looked at the floor.

"Has Aubree told you what her punishments are, Isabella? Is that why you came, because you want these punishments?" He continued to ask me question after question.

I tried to say something. I really, really did, but nothing came out. I just stood there, opening and closing my mouth like a stupid fish. I ended up just shaking my head no and continued to stare at the floor, in fear of making things worse for Bree.

"Isabella, go get Aubree and tell her she has double punishments now. Just know that what your sister will receive tonight is all because of you. I didn't plan on this happening, especially so early in age, but you have left me no choice, Isabella. Also, do not expect Aubree to sleep in your room tonight. Tonight, she will sleep down here in this room. Now go, and I would recommend that you never try this again; for if you do, this will become Aubree's permanent room."

"Aubree, Isabella," I heard the bronze-haired man say, bringing me out of the thoughts going around in my mind. I looked around with my eyes, not moving my head, and noticed that I was back a row and not where the man had placed me. He didn't seem to be mad, but I'm unsure of how I got back here. I moved my eyes to looking straight at his shoulder to show that I was paying attention.

"Now, you will both behave and not cause any problems. Otherwise, you will receive the same punishments that Charlie gave you, but it will be worse," the man says without any emotion whatsoever. The way he talks—_okay, yeah, because I've heard him say so much_—it's scary how much he can be like Father.

"How could it be any worse than what he already does?" Aubree asks the man. _I'm beginning to think that the girl has gone nuts. She shouldn't have spoken without having permission. She is just asking for a punishment now, and I know she really doesn't want to have them. _

"Nothing could be worse than that," Aubree says a little more quietly, and I can see the smirk on the man's face. "Aubree, it'll be worse, because all of us here will give you the punishment," the man says, pointing to the three men upfront and himself.

I try and swallow, knowing that is definitely worse than any punishment that Father has given Aubree. I grab Aubree's hand as my attempt to tell her to shut up. I squeeze her hand, pleading for her to not say a word.

I didn't say a word the whole time that we were in the airport, even when that stupid man was trying to flirt with Bree. Bree just started to sign to me that I needed to stay calm and alert as possible. I tried telling her to take off the robot mode, but she said no and that I needed it.

We continued to walk wherever the man told us to and sat down in some chairs, waiting to board the plane. Bree signs asking, "How are you doing?"

"Really? That's what you are asking me?" I sign back to her with a blank facial expression.

Bree's face is showing complete shock. She signs, "How did you do that?"

"You didn't speak in Italian, Bree. It's not as strong as when you say it in English. I really wish that if you keep doing this that you would do it in Italian. Mom never did this in English that's the only reason that I can come up with on why it's not as effective," I signed back to her. _I wish I could have a smirk on my face, but again, that would be an emotion, and I can't do emotions while on robot mode, ugh. _

"Oh," is all she says.

"Please, Bree, take it off?" I beg her again in signing. She shakes her head no. "Fine, but if they try and separate us then what will I do?" I sign to her.

She signs back, "If they try to separate us, I'll take it off. I promise, B."

We sat there for a few more minutes. "All right, girls. Let's get boarded," the green-eyed man says..

Walking onto the plane, I am first, which makes me a complete nervous wreck. "Isabella, which of the four seats would you like to sit in?" the man asks me, and I look at the seats and then look at Bree and point to the window seat and look up at the man. He nods his head with approval, so I go and sit down.

Bree sits down next to me and takes my hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with her thumb.

"Aubree, darling, come and sit with me, sweetie. I know you miss your sister, dearly, but let her sit with her husband," the man says so sweetly and lovingly.

He looks around the cabin a bit and then turns back to us. I realize that he is just like our father—a two-faced man who acts differently when others are around.

"You will get your ass up and sit next to me, and you will act like you are my loving wife," he whispers to her. Of course, Bree doesn't move.

It surprises me that the man just sits down across the aisle from us. Father would never have just sat down; he would have started yelling at us. Mr. Green Eyes then leans over and whispers in her ear this time. "How about I have Felix here…"

Bree doesn't wait any longer, and she turns to me and says, "Tornare indietro (come back)." Then, she's in the seat next to the man, and the other big burly guy sits down next to me.

"Are you not going to look through the bag, Isabella?" the burly man asks me.

"You didn't tell me to or say that I could, Sir," I reply back.

"Isabella, look in the bag," he tells me, and I do so immediately but only after I lean forward to look at Bree. When I see that Bree is laying her head on the man's shoulder, I know just to do as I am told.

"Isabella, can you grab the little gold bag out of there, too, please?" he asks me.

I hand it to him quickly. He tips the bag over and shakes out a ring. He picks up my left hand and slides the ring on my finger. I gasp, and my eyes get all teary, but I won't shed a tear in front of them, and I start to bite my bottom lip. He takes my left hand and puts it in his and continues to hold my hand, so the ring is in plain view of everyone who walks by. I'm now owned, and he will do the same thing to me as Father did to Mother. _I won't let this happen; I will get us out of here before they can hurt us._

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took forever.


	5. Phone Calls and Meetings

**Phone Calls and Meetings**

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and adds. Sorry that this chapter is such a short one. Alrighty so some of you had some good questions in your reviews and/or pm's

Bella has been "babied" her whole life in order to "protect" her. So in some aspects she won't think like a 16 year old. Also some of you have expressed your dislike for Edward which it is granted right now, but soon I think you will like him. Now as for Jasper when he makes his appearance you may not like him, but he will improve I promise.

Natalielynnn~ Hmm...What's the deal with the whole robotic mode? What mode is Bella wishing Bree would put her into? How did Charlie punish Bree? Sexually? If so, why doesn't Bree tell Edward that if he has Felix punish Bella that way hat it will reduce Bella's value by taking away her virginity? That would stop him from threatening Bella if not Bree. Also, why does Bella equate marriage with ownership? So many questions... :)

Renee tried to protect the girls by shutting off their emotions and the reason it is done in Italian is that is a language that Charlie could not speak. It was one of their secrets from Charlie… If your "father" sold you and your sibling to people that you didn't know, do you honestly think that they would help you? Things will come to light in later chapters as to why Bree does not say what her punishments are… Charlie beat Renee and repeatedly told her who she belonged to…

Prereader~ MissJanuary

Beta's~ Xo BellaItalia oX and ajr818

**Carlisle's pov**

"Daniella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Daniella softly replies to me.

"Can you come in here a minute, please?"

"Yes Sir," she murmurs again.

_Now if I can just get all of the staff in this office to be like her, my days would be so much easier. I seem to have lucked out with my secretary, because none of the others are like this._

She walks in my office with a small smile on her face and automatically sits on the couch that is placed against the left wall. After she sits down, she pulls the side table in front of her and starts to set up as if she is going to take notes.

"Daniella, my dear, how are you this morning?" I ask her as if I'm talking to my dear Esme.

Esme has made it known that while I am in this line of work, I am also to treat others with respect as well, if I wish to receive respect. I once stupidly tried to tell her that I was to be given respect and that I did not have to earn it first. That was probably one of my top twenty fuck ups. I learned my lesson really well, just not very fast. I tried to argue with Esme about the whole earning vs. being given respect; needless to say, I came home to a house that had the locks changed on every door and to also find out that my wife and children were gone.

"I'm very well, Mr. Cullen, and how are you this morning?" Daniella says so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"I am good as well, Daniella," I say politely to her, and I notice that every time I go to say something, she starts to write down what I say, but she stops as soon as she starts.

"That is good, Mr. Cullen," she says cheerfully, but still in her soft peaceful like voice.

"Daniella, what are you doing?" I ask her and nod toward her lap where she has the pen and paper lying.

"Oh, this," she whispers lightly, lifting the pen and paper. I nod my head yes to agree with her. "Oh, well, I was going to take notes on important things that you said. Oh, um… well, not to say that you don't say important things, Sir. Just that…"

I get up from my desk and walk over to Daniella. When she doesn't look up at me, I kneel down in front of her, gaining her attention. "Daniella, my dear, you are doing just fine. You don't need to worry so much. If I feel you are out of line, I will let you know, and you will not be in big trouble. Just relax, my dear, okay?"

I stand up and walk back over to my desk as she mumbles, "Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and one more thing, my dear, when it is just you and I, you may call my Carlisle, but if we are in the company of others for business, then you may call me Sir or Mr. Cullen," I say to her as I sit back down in my chair and click some keys on my keyboard.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I mean Carlisle," she states more as a question, so I just chuckle.

"Alright Daniella, I need you to get me the account statements."

"Yes Sir, uh… Carlisle, any certain one or just all of them?" Daniella questions softly.

"Oh, um… Well, I need Marcus's right away, but if you'd be able to get me all of them by the end of the day, that would be wonderful, my dear," I rattle off to her while giving her a warm smile to try and get her to relax some.

********time skip********

After looking through the reports for a good hour, I press the intercom button and tell Daniella to get Marcus on the line.

"Marcus, we need to have a little meeting," I say, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Sure, Boss. Is there anything I need to bring along?" Marcus casually replies.

"Just your paperwork for the last month. I have to get this month's things together for the accountant," I tell him as I type up some emails.

"Alright, I'll be over in twenty, Boss," Marcus tells me and then hangs up immediately.

_Seriously who the fuck does Marcus think he is using three hundred thousand dollars to buy fucking girls to resell? Let alone sending one of my sons to do it! Has he lost his fucking mind? Clearly Edward has lost his right along with him. He knows better than to do this shit. At least I thought so anyway. _He is supposed to be teaching Edward to take over this area. Hell, Jasper has been with me less time than any of my children and he has already mastered three departments; he is now currently teaching Emmett to take over his department so he can go on and learn the next area.

**Mystery Man #2 pov**

_How in the hell am I going to fix this? Having his girl taken out from under my nose sucks for anyone. What fucking sucks even more is to know who did it; talk about between a rock and a hard place. Either way I'm screwed; about the only thing I can hope for is to move my family and take a chance with one of my bosses. On the one hand, boss number one, will definitely fire me and possibly kill me if I tell; while on the other hand, boss number two, will take out my family if I don't tell. Hell, he just threatened my wife. _

"Think, stupid, think. One or two, one or two… Fuck!" I mumble to myself while I rub my temples.

_That's it! Move my family first and then talk to the one who will hopefully see this as a good thing and not look for my family._

******time skip******

"Hello, Sir," I say as calmly as I can into the phone.

"Well… so it does seem that you were going to tell me. I wonder what you could possibly do or tell me to change my mind," he says to me very coldly. His cold, dead tone is what he uses when he is doing business with a dead man.

I gulp audibly and stutter out, "Ch-Change y-yo-your mind a-about w-what, S-Sirrr?"

"About killing your family, obviously! Why are you trying to move your family down south? Did you really think that I wouldn't have them watched? Well, boy, come on! Spit it out! Talk NOW! Damn it!" he roars into the phone at me.

"Sir, please, listen to me. Yes, I moved my family or tried to anyway, but I fear for their lives. You see I've figured out who took your girl, Sir and…" is all that I get out before he interrupts me.

"What? Who has her? What does that have to do with your family moving? Speak, damn it!"

"Sir, I was calling to tell you that I had just moved my family to keep them from him, hopefully anyway. Also, that I know who has your girl and why he took her as well, Sir. Please let me explain," I say as quickly as I can to him.

"Who… who has her?"

"Sir, my other boss has taken her. I had no prior knowledge of this, and the only reason I am telling you now is because of his reasoning, Sir."

"What do you mean _the only_ reason? I am your BOSS! You answer to me!"

"Sir, please listen. You're not my main boss and I think I know why I've been assigned to you now with your girl going missing. Sir, the reason I am willing to sell out my old boss is because he is trying to ruin your family," I tell him.

"Who? Who could possibly think that they can get away with this?"

"Marcus Volturi, Sir."

**Mystery Man #1 pov**

"Marcus, we need to have a talk. Get to my office NOW!" I say into the phone, trying to not get more pissed off than I already am.

"I already have a meeting that I need to get to, Sir," Marcus says nonchalantly to me.

"I really don't give a shit what you thought you had planned. Get your motherfucking ass to my office now!" I yell, getting progressively louder with each breath.

"Sir, but it is with Carlisle. Oddly enough he sounded pretty fucking calm, yet there was an edge to his voice." Marcus again talks and acts as if I have said nothing of importance.

"How else do you want me to explain it to you? I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR MEETING WITH CARLISLE! GET TO MY OFFICE IN THIRTY MINUTES OR ELSE YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE A JOB Marcus! Do you understand me?" I roar into the phone and then slam it into the receiver.


	6. What were You Thinking

**A/N: **beta'd by Xo BellaItalia oX, MissJanuary, ajr818

What Were You Thinking

Carlisle's POV

"Daniella when you see Marcus Volturi just send him in, okay?" I remind her again. _I believe I have reminded her at least five times in the last ten minutes._

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I understand," she politely says back to me through the intercom.

I get out all of the department statements, both legal and illegal, to try and find some way to explain this missing three hundred thousand dollars. _Why couldn't Marcus be smart and use one of our off shore accounts or cash from the office? Was he trying to get caught? If he was trying to, did he want me to catch him or is he trying to bring down my familia? Shit none of this is making any sense. And what the hell does Edward have to play along in this?_

"Fuck it." I push up from my chair and walk around my desk to the office door. Opening the door and looking for Daniella, I notice the time on the clock. "Daniella, is your clock messed up?" I ask her, trying not to sound too pissed off.

"Um, no, Sir, that is the correct time," she whispers to me.

"And Mr. Volturi hasn't been in yet? It's been an hour since I called him, correct?" I ask her, keeping as calm as I can be.

"No, Mr. Cullen. Mr. Volturi has not arrived yet or called and it has been one hour since you called him," Daniella says so quietly that I almost don't hear her.

I turn around to go back into my office when I hear Daniella gulp and sigh, so I turn back around. "Is there anything else, Daniella?"

"Well Sir, actually there is a Mr. Newton here to see you. He says that he works for Mr. Volturi," Daniella says in a normal tone, not quiet or whispering for once.

"Did he mention what he was here for?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"Well, since his boss hasn't shown up yet, maybe I can get some answers out of him. Show him in please, Daniella."

I walk back into my office and sit down as Daniella went to go and get this Mr. Newton. He says that he works for Marcus, but I do not recall him off-hand which is not good.

Grabbing my cell phone, I call my youngest son that is in the family business. "Peter, what are you up to?" I ask him casually, not really wanting to know since I have a feeling it's something with that new girl of his.

"Nothing that you really want to know, Dad," Peter tells me and since he's called me Dad instead of Boss, it means I need to keep things clean and speak more in code about our business.

"I was wondering if you had time to get an S/R done? It's not of extreme importance yet, but Marcus Volturi wanted it done," I casually rattle off about a search and rescue, which really means find the son of a bitch and get the info out of them ASAP.

"Sure dad, I can get Mr. Volturi's sniper rifle cleaned up soon enough. You said not of extreme importance right? So I can get started on that tomorrow or the next day sometime?" he asks me hedging that that would work best for him and whatever it is that he is up to right now.

"Ha ha, no, Peter. I meant either tonight or tomorrow morning you better have it started. Goodbye son," I say hanging up.

I turn back around to start talking with this Mr. Newton, but I see Mike Young instead. "Well hello Mike. I guess Daniella got your name wrong," I say and give a little chuckle. "I wonder how she got Newton out of Young anyway?" I ask out loud.

"Actually Mr. Cullen, Newton is my last name and Young is my mother's maiden name," he says and smiles at me withholding his laugh.

"Alright, well then, Mr. Newton what can I do for you? Did Marcus send you over here instead of himself?" I start asking him to try and figure things out.

"Um, actually no Sir, Mr. Volturi doesn't know that I am here, Sir. You see I've been put in a situation and now I'm trying to make things right," he says as I cut him off.

"What do you mean a situation? What have you done?" I try to stay calm, but I'm not holding on by much.

"Sir, please understand that I didn't have all of the facts right away. If you would just please let me get everything out and then ask anything that you want," he rushes out quickly. I nod my head for him to continue.

"Okay, first, the only reason that I am going against Mr. Volturi is because you tell us when we come into the business that the familia comes first. Loyalty to the familia is the most important thing and that being a rat is the easiest way to go which is what puts me in a bad spot to begin with. But I hope by me coming to you, you understand that I am being loyal to the family, by ratting out my boss Mr. Volturi." The poor kid tries to stay calm, but you can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Mike, if you are loyal to this family, we are loyal to you. If we have a rat in this family and you know something and do not come forward then that makes you a rat as well. Now I am losing my patience with anything to do with Marcus today so start talking, NOW!" I start to yell and I can feel my blood pressure start to rise.

"Marcus bought a set of twins a couple of days ago for three hundred thousand dollars from Mr. Charles Swan. Mr. Swan is supposed to put the money in an account and call Mr. Volturi when he has done that. After the money is in the account Mr. Swan is supposed to use his job to start collecting other girls and selling them to either our Auction Block or they were going to start making their own auction."

Again I cut him off, "What do you mean Charlie's job? Charlie only works for us and that is occasional at best."

The kid swallows and tries not to stutter, "Mr. Swan is a police officer, Sir."

"You must be mistaken son. Aro does all back ground checks on our people and Charlie came back as working at a bakery until about seven years ago and since then, when his wife left him and his daughters, he has been living off of her family's money. Wait did you say Marcus bought twins?" I was getting so lost in this, I didn't know which way was up right now.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Volturi bought a set of identical twins from Mr. Swan."

"Quit calling them twins, their names are Aubree and Isabella. Why would he sell his own daughters? They're so sweet and innocent, everything that little girls should be. Wait a minute. They're minors aren't they? I thought that they were only fifteen or maybe just turning sixteen. We haven't received an invite so they must still be fifteen," I start talking to myself.

"Sir, they actually just turned sixteen three days ago, when Mr. Swan sold them to Edward. And from my understanding Sir, only one still has her innocence left," Mike tries to say everything calmly, but you can tell it's starting to disgust him as well.

"Alright, so let me get all of this straight. Marcus sent my son Edward, to buy Charlie's identical twin daughters, Aubree and Isabella?" I ask looking at Mike.

"Yes and no, Sir," Mike mumbles out.

"What does that mean?"

"That it's yes to everything except that the girls aren't really Charlie's. I guess that they had a test done a few years ago when Charlie was lusting after Aubree. Renee must have gotten pregnant by that Phil Dwyer instead of Charlie."

"Okay, so Charlie I take it, is the one to have taken the virtue of only one of the girls?" I ask completely dumbfounded and Mike only lowers his eyes.

"So, Charlie isn't the only one to have taken her innocence? How many others were there and do you know of who they are?" I ask.

"There are three others that I know of, but from my understanding, Charlie always recorded everything. So, if there are more, you could watch the tapes. Mr. Volturi said that Charlie refused to let anything happen in that room without it being filmed."

"And who were the other three men, Mike?"I ask him and his eyes are looking anywhere except for where I am.

"All three of the Volturi brothers, Sir," he says and continues to keep his head down.

"Alright Mike, go wait out in the room with Daniella," I say to him as I pick up the phone and dial.

"Peter, that rifle for Marcus has been moved up to top priority. And I want to do one for Aro and Caius as well. Call Laurent and James to assist you with these S/R's and no finishing touches without my approval. I want these done right," I say directly, letting him know that this business is above everything else and to not mess around right now.

"Alright Sir, is there anything else I should know? Oh, have you heard from Jasper or Emmett at all? Mom says they have been MIA for a few days and she's freaking out."

"Nothing without my approval is all you need to know and I want a report back in a few hours to let me know how it's coming along. And I'll get a hold of Jasper and Emmett, don't worry."

I hang up the phone with Peter just to call Emmett and of course there is no answer. I try Jasper next, those two hated each other when Jasper first came to live with us and now they are almost always together.

The phone is ringing and ringing, but there is no answer, so I try Emmett's again and nothing. No ringing his went straight to voicemail. I call Jasper next and it rings once.

"What the fuck, do you want Carlisle? I'm busy!" Jasper roars into the phone at me.

"Now Jasper…"

"I said that I am busy. What do you want? You have one minute," again Jasper yells at me. "No, not you Emmett, give him a few minutes to breathe again and then start with the water. This fucker is going to talk, damn it." Jasper continues with his rant.

"Jasper what the hell is going on? I have some serious things that need taken care of within the business…" Again I was cut off.

"Where the fuck is she damn it? I know you took her, your so called minion Newton spilled the beans. I swear if I find one hair on her little head is out of place I will make a rats death seem like heaven. Where is my fucking fiancee?"

**A/N: **Okay so we have the now two mysterious men figured out... Mystery man #1 being Jasper, making his lovely appearance... Mystery man #2 being Mike Newton... So what do you think about the Volturi brothers? tell me in a review please... until next time


End file.
